Love's Hatred
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Everybody hates something, and everyone has a different point of view to the person.But sometimes, destiny likes to twist and turn your opinions on what you hate.ONESHOT Gaahina.


A/N: Yes…This is another Gaahina fanfic, but can you blame me? I'm been reading Kyuubipandorachan's fanfictions and Wicked and Wondrous's, so don't blame me or them. Blame my stupid mind. Oh, yeah, to tell you, Gaara and Hinata are both eighteen, Hinata's a little younger because she's born on a later mouth than Gaara. So, to put it simple, Gaara is older by a few mouths and Hinata's younger by a few mouths. Yeah. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Everybody hates something, and everyone has a different point of view to the person. But sometimes, destiny likes to twist and turn your opinions on what you hate. ONE-SHOT Gaahina.

* * *

Love's Hatred

He hated everything and everyone.

He hated his father for trying to assassinate him, he hated his siblings the way they seemed so scared, he hated everyone in the village as they gave him _that _stare, and he hated it when his Uncle gave him _that _feeling.

But he mostly hated to see her blood, tears and her eyes.

In the chuunin exam, he had seen the fight between her and her cousin. It was brutal and her blood that splattered the floor looked delicious and he could not get such blood. He hated that. Never getting a chance to taste what her rich-red colored wine taste like.

He hated that.

He hated to see her cry. When he passed by, she was always alone, sitting in a corner or sitting at the bottom of the tree, crying for nothing but how weak she was. He hated to see it, although he didn't really know why. But it sort of reminded him of how his mother had cried before she died before his eyes.

He just plain hated the 'stupid' sight.

He hated to see her eyes. They were always so caring, but when they set on him, her milky eyes turned dull with pity and fright. He hated getting it. He was use to the stare, but not from her.

But what surprised him was that he saw the pity in her eyes and he seemed to hate it even more.

Who said she could look at him with pity in her eyes? He didn't like pity. He hated it. Period.

And even now, six years later from when he saw her, he still hated the sight of her. The way he couldn't taste her blood, how he stared at her when she cried and to see pity and sadness in her eyes when she stared at him.

She would smile sweetly at him now, but that was only because she had to, not that she wanted to. He knew that by the emotion in her eyes. He hated her smile. It was just so sweet and caring.

He hated everything about her (I should just say). He hated it when he couldn't taste her blood, he hated to see her cry, her hated to see her eyes stare at him, he hated her smile. He hated everything about her.

Just something about her just pissed him off.

Like the way she stuttered.

It just annoyed him. Why couldn't she talk like everybody else he knew?

But he had to admit, something about her, just this little something, made him liked her.

--------

She was so scared of him and for some reason, she hated him. She never knew why, but maybe it was because the way he acted and the he saw her, or thought about her.

She hated it when he acted as if he didn't care or listened. He ignored her other than when they were at meetings together. He would listen, then, but after that, it seemed as if he had heard nothing. Was he deaf or something?

She hated it. Although she was use to being ignored and unnoticed, she couldn't help but feel angry at him when he did. She was giving her thoughts and courage in the things she did in the meeting, and he listened, but after that, when she asked him something, he didn't seem to hear and in the next meeting, he seemed to forget it.

She just hated it. She placed everything she thought was needed to be done and yet he didn't seem to care. That really seemed to anger her.

She just got pissed off by the way he looked at her. He would stare, his eyes cold and careless gleaming in his eyes. He seemed to look at her as if she could break any second, and that seemed not to please him. She hated those eyes of his. They were a deep aqua-marine, gleaming in the sun and could make anyone follow after him.

That disgusted her. To see women run after him, clinging to him in both Suna and Kohona, which really was a sight that she wished would never happen.

She couldn't exactly see it, but she knew he was thinking of it. He was thinking she was weak, worthless and a burden, from what he observed from her. She could see it in his eyes and expression towards her. The way he ignored and pushed her away when she came near.

She knew that his thoughts were right, but she had made progress since they first meet. She had achieved chuunin and was going to attend the jonin exam the coming year. Naruto had helped her trained and pushed her to her limit. She was glad for his help.

The jonin exams everyone she knew was taking, except Temari, in which she had made friends with over the meetings, Kankuro, he was always saying things that made Hinata giggle. And her cousin, Neji, who she had gotten to know better.

She would prove him wrong. She was strong, and she would prove it.

She hated everything about him, although she scolded herself for hating someone. She had never hated anyone before. This new feeling resulted in her rude attitude towards him. She began to speak without her usually stutter to him, her voice firm and calm. She began to speak to him without his permission in the meetings and she began to look at him as if she were asking rudely what he wanted to hear or _what_ he wanted.

"What the hell is your problem with me, Hyuga," he had asked her one day, frowning at her. It wasn't usually for her to act this way, especially to someone like him.

She only replied sweetly, "I…I'm not sure I do have anything against Kazekage-sama." She bowed politely to him and walked off.

She hated that question. The tone of his voice and the way he looked at her. It just angered her until her pale skin turned a slight red and was heated and steaming.

But she had to admit, something about him, just something, made her like him.

--------

"They are various forms of hate….," came his calm, low voice. "Prejudice, discrimination, revenge and plain anger towards a person."

"Do…do you…hate me then?" asked her small soft voice as she sat next to him at the bottom of the tree next to him.

He looked over at her, curiosity lingering in his eyes. She sat next to him, looking out in the distance of Suna and far beyond its walls.

How many months had it been since she had arrived? Six? Nine?

"Why…did you agree to it?" he asked, ignoring her previous question. The wind slowly swept past them, dancing around playfully and going as slowly as it had come.

She remained silent. She couldn't recall why she had agreed. But she knew she had no choice in it. It was an honor to be the wife of the Kazekage and bearer of his child, but she felt wrong doing such a thing with a man she did not love.

They hadn't even spoken to each other for months, or seen each other, until today, when she asked him his opinion about hatred, since his aura seemed to consist of it.

She had remembered what her father had done. Simply and with ease, signed in approval of the arranged marriage between Hyuga Hinata, his daughter, and Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of the Suna.

'It's 'common' and 'necessary' for this kind of thing to happen. Beside, it'll help the alliance between Kohona and Suna grow stronger,' her father had said when she protested, much to her own shock.

She made a disgusting noise from her throat, making him look at her with an arched hairless eyebrow. Catching his gaze, she flushed and tore away, looking down at her tangled fingers in her lap.

He looked away from the flushed-cheeked girl and turned back to the setting sun, its light peaking through the hills of endless sand, damped in rich red beams.

"Because…," she paused, trying to find her voice, "Because I h-had to…a-and it w-would help m-my nation and y-yours." It had been so long since she could speak to him without stuttering, and she sighed as she heard her stuttering voice come back. But could you blame her? She was scared of him, feared him, and hated him, through prejudice, for reasons she wasn't even sure they were reasonable.

He remained silent for a moment, soaking up her words into his head, and then he let out a calm sigh, but it seemed more of a deep exhaling of breath. "What a predictable answer….from someone like you, I'd expect something more simple and short."

She remained silent, shifting to her hug her legs to her chest. "Well…I'm sorry if I'm so predictable, Gaara-kun," she said in a rather mocking tone.

"I hate it when people use that tone with me. Don't use it with me, or I'll rip your tongue out. And it's just Gaara," he said as he stood up from his sitting position and walked off. Intending to lose the pest that stayed near him with the reputation of his wife, only to fail as he heard her footsteps beside him, rushed, as if trying to keep up with his.

He looked over at her with a hint of boredom and complete annoyance. She looked down, not willing to meet the youth's gaze. "D-do you hate me?" she asked again, wanting to get an answer from him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Hmm…Depends on what kind of hate you're using and if it's misunderstood or not," he answer, annoyance laced in his words.

"Oh…," she said, already concluding his answer from that. He did hate her. She sucked in some air and let it out, trying not to cry at the reasons for his hatred towards her. She was useless, pathetic and weak; the list went on in her head.

Seeing her from the corner of his eye, he let out a puff of air. Was she going to cry? Again? He remembered the first time she cried right in front of him. They were in his room, and he was about to leave, when she began to cry, thinking he was already gone. She cried softly, but his sister, Temari, was quiet close and slammed into the room. Seeing her little brother with his usually expression and the young girl she had befriended, she thought of the worst, although he was quite near the door, and began to lecture him on anything possible on making his wife cried.

He merely ignored her, passing by her like nothing had happen and went back to the duty of the Kazekage; not willing to do the one part required the need of his wife (Um…if you don't know what it is…than you don't want to know. But, also, a part of the arrange marriage is so she could bear the child of his heir. So to do that, you have to...and the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, will _not_ do that.)

(Back to the silent conversation with the Kazekage and Hyuga princess)

"Why….did you come looking for me?" he asked her simply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I…um…um…I...I…Temari-chan asked me to come get y-you since it's almost dark," she said without looking at him.

He remained silent. They went downwards and entered a small forest, consisted with mostly dead trees, but some stood alive in the circle of clinging life.

He looked forward, not realizing that every once and a while, he would stare at the girl beside him from the corner of his eyes, noticing her little tears. The wind swayed and he lifted his hand to his hair, ruffling through it and scratching his scalp.

'_Sheesh, this girl cries a lot. I hate that. Arg.' _He hated to see her cry, for reasons told before. His darkened lids closed half way, as if he were in constant thought. From the corner of his eye, he saw a flower near a small body of water and walked towards it.

He had heard from his sister that she like to press flowers, but he wondered why he had even cared to listen to her attempt to chat with him, trying to convince him that there was more to the Hyuga princess. But after a few hours of her talking and him ignoring, partly, she gave up and left him alone.

He gently and swiftly tugged at it, and the lower stem of the flower snapped, letting go of its upper section. He walked back to his wife, who had not noticed his absence, and held out the flower in front of her.

She was taken back by the gift, not expecting him to give her a gift at all. She stood silent and was in pause before her slender, pale fingers wrapped delicately around the slim stem. Her fingers brushed his skin; she blushed and quickly slipped it from his hand.

They walked on, complete silence between them. She studied the flower in her hand. It had white petals, six, soft and white as new fallen snow. At the middle of the flower, there was a cup shaped texture that beamed yellow like a lemon. At the edges of the cup, it was lined with a more riche yellow. Its leaves were a rich green, like moss, along with the stem. The texture was smooth as silk and felt nice as she ran her fingertips on the surface of a leaf.

A narcissus?

How could a narcissus bloom in the desert? It was commonly fond next to a body of water, hovering over the water and looking down at its own reflection in vain, like Narcissus in the tale of Narcissus &Echo. A tragic tale of two lovers that never made it to love at all.

"Um...ah….thank you," she said as she turned to the youth beside her. He caught her gaze and they stopped walking.

She held his gaze as long as she could, but he easily tore away. He walked on, stopping and turning to look over his shoulder at her and gestured if she was going to come or stand there all day.

She caught his gesture and quickly walked up beside him, trying to keep up with his normal pace.

The silence returned between them and left as quickly as it had come as she muttered "You know…I've known you for years, but I've never actually _known _you as I know everybody else. Y-you're the only p-person I haven't r-really known. I m-mean, I've known Naruto-kun," she blushed saying his name, "Sakura-chan, Sai-san, Shikamaru-san, Choji-san, y-your sister and brother, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan, Hanabi-chan, e-even Sasuke-san a-after Naruto-kun b-brought him back. Y-you seem like the only o-one I d-don't know much about."

"Oh…well….I'm Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure," he said as he stepped aside, shifted and held out his hand.

She was silent and paused to take his hand for a shake of introduction. Then, she placed her small pale hand in his own pale hand and shook softly, as so did he.

"Hyuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuga clan," she said, knowing that her last name has changed to Sabaku, but it was an introduction of themselves.

'_Maybe it's time to meet him/her in the proper lighting,' _they both thought.

* * *

A/N: YES! I'm finally done with this one-shot fanfiction! It took me forever since I'm also working on Forget-me-not, a Fanfiction requested by my beta sister, a Narhina fanfic. I have a perfect plot for it, but I'm stuck for now. This fanfiction was a pain because I'm not satisfied with the ending, but no matter how hard I try, I end up thinking the one a wrote in this was better. So thank you for reading this…fanfiction and review. 


End file.
